


Holding

by coockie8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Merlin isn't sure what this game Arthur's playing at is, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that I'm back on my bullshit, more smut for y'all

Merlin shifted in discomfort as he served Arthur more wine. The King was having a feast for a Lord from a different land, not that Merlin could even hope to focus on that. Arthur had been being especially cruel today. Every time they were alone, since Merlin arrived in his chambers that morning, Arthur would pin him to a wall and either jerk or finger him right to the edge, only to stop, bark at Merlin to clean himself up and to not  _ dare _ touch what belonged to Arthur, then storm off.

Merlin had lost count how many times he'd been edged at this point, and he was horribly frustrated. Of course, the heavy iron plug that Arthur had shoved into him after their last encounter certainly wasn't helping. Merlin was certain the plug was enchanted somehow, because every now and again he  _ swore _ it would vibrate.

Just as Merlin thought of it, those pleasant tingles started rippling up his spine and he nearly dropped the wine jug in his hands, visibly stiffening. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. It took everything in Merlin not to bounce his leg. He just hoped he wouldn’t get hard. That would be mortifying.

A hand rested on Merlin's lower back and he shuddered before glancing down at Arthur

"Did you n-need something, Sire?" He asked a bit breathlessly, relaxing when the vibrations ceased.

Arthur just smirked

“Just checking on you,” He soothed “You seem tense.”

He batted his eyes, feigning innocence, and Merlin just scoffed at him before walking away to serve someone else. Arthur covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Merlin leaned over to top the Lord’s wine up and tensed when the plug began to vibrate again. He bit his lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound, tightening his grip on the jug so he wouldn’t drop it from how bad his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and quickly returned to standing behind Arthur. This was killing him.

Merlin sighed softly in relief when the plug stopped vibrating. It always seemed to stop just shy of him getting hard, which he was  _ immensely  _ grateful for. He perked up a bit when Uther beckoned him over and reluctantly approached. He leaned down between him and Morgana to refill his goblet and the plug started vibrating. He stiffened when Morgana perked up and looked around in confusion. Merlin was certain he’d never been more mortified. Morgana could  _ hear  _ the plug. He finished refilling Uther’s wine as quickly as he could before fleeing. He shot Arthur a downright  _ venomous _ glare, which made him choke on his food a bit when he laughed.

“She can hear it,” Merlin scolded under his breath after leaning down next to Arthur, who was rubbing his chest a bit to soothe his sore lungs.

Arthur just gave Merlin a look

“Hear what?” He drawled “Your painfully obvious arousal?”

Merlin scoffed and leaned a bit closer

“The  _ plug _ !” He whispered harshly “It’s enchanted, you dolt! It keeps vibrating!”

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise and he covered his mouth as he snorted a laugh

“Are you serious?”

Merlin nodded curtly before quickly pulling away when Uther gave them a strange look. Arthur just chuckled to himself and shrugged. Merlin huffed indignantly, but didn’t push. Now wasn’t the time to cause a scene.

By the time the feast came to an end, Merlin was so red-faced Morgana had even asked him if he was feeling feverish. Which had only made it worse. He was so aroused and frustrated, he was sure he’d do  _ anything  _ to cum at this point. He followed closely behind Arthur, stumbling a bit when the plug started to vibrate again. He reached out and gently grabbed onto Arthur’s arm

“Can we-”

“Quiet,” Arthur cut him off “And let go of me. What will people think if they see my servant hanging off my arm like a love-sick girl?”

Merlin backed away and pouted slightly, as he continued to follow Arthur in silence. They entered Arthur’s chambers and Merlin stayed at the door as he watched Arthur sit down at his desk.

“Merlin,” Arthur started, pushing his chair out farther than need be while picking up some documents “Get under the desk and service me.”

Arousal shot up Merlin’s spine and he felt a little light headed. He swallowed thickly before making his way over to Arthur, going slow, so he wouldn’t look too eager. He didn’t need to give Arthur  _ more  _ ways to tease him. He knelt down and shifted back under the desk, batting his eyes. Arthur bit his lip and smirked as he pulled his chair in so Merlin was knelt between his legs

“Good boy,” He praised, pressing the toe of his boot against Merlin’s groin.

Merlin shuddered before letting out a moan when the plug started vibrating again

“P-Please, sire,” He whimpered.

Arthur corded a hand through Merlin’s hair before releasing his cock from his trousers

“Service me, and  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you finish tonight,” He purred.

Merlin leaned forward and eagerly lapped at the head, a playful smile slipping when Arthur gasped. Sure, he wanted to get off, but he also  _ really  _ liked making Arthur feel good. He wrapped his lips around the head and gently tongued the slit, bringing a hand up to stroke the base. He let his eyes fall closed so he could focus solely on pleasing his Prince. Though the plug’s near constant vibrations were making it more than a little difficult to focus. A hand gently rested on the back of his head, and when Merlin glanced up Arthur was looking over some documents, not even making a sound. Merlin narrowed his eyes and took Arthur as much into his mouth as he could, gagging hard when the head hit the back of his throat.

“Careful,” Arthur scolded softly, gently scratching the back of Merlin’s neck “Hurting yourself isn’t pleasing me.”

Merlin hooded his eyes and pulled back slightly, caressing the shaft with his tongue as he caught his breath before continuing to bob his head. Arthur let a smirk slip before turning his attention back to his documents

“You’re doing so well,” He praised “Been such a good boy for me all day.”

Merlin shuddered, cock  _ aching  _ at the praise. He had to physically stop himself from grinding against Arthur’s boot. He doubled his efforts on Arthur’s cock, suckling and licking what he could, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Arthur let out a soft, breathy groan

“Don’t make me finish too soon, or you definitely won’t get to,” He teased.

Merlin whimpered and peeked up at him with glassy eyes, completely pulling off to catch his breath

“Please, sire,” He panted “I want you.”

Arthur licked his lips, glancing down at Merlin briefly before looking back at his documents

“I can tell,” He chuckled “But you’ll have to wait a little while longer. In the meantime, just warm my cock.”

Merlin scoffed but did as he was told anyway. He knew Arthur meant it, and if Merlin started to misbehave now, he’d  _ never  _ get what he wanted. He took as much into his mouth as he could and stilled, just gently suckling and caressing it with his tongue as Arthur intentionally ignored him. He knew those documents weren’t urgent, and that they could wait until tomorrow, so it was obvious Arthur was doing this just to frustrate Merlin further.

After about ten minutes of being ignored, with Merlin’s jaw now starting cramp up a bit, he peeked up at Arthur and whimpered, pulling his Prince’s attention

“What?” Arthur hummed “Getting bored?”

Merlin bobbed his head a bit before slowly pulling off with a pop

“No… My jaw is sore,” He explained.

Arthur put his documents aside, pushing his chair out to reach down and cup Merlin’s jaw, gently massaging it with his thumbs

“You should’ve said something sooner,” He soothed before leaning down and pecking Merlin on the lips “I suppose you deserve a reward for being so patient, hmm?”

Merlin bounced on spot and nodded eagerly. Arthur laughed fondly and ruffled Merlin’s hair

“Strip and lie down on the bed,” He ordered.

Merlin crawled out from under the desk, stretching his back with a small groan before doing as he was told. He relaxed back against the pillows and stared at Arthur, who had gone back to reading over some documents. Merlin huffed and sat up

“Arthur,” He grumbled, pulling an amused smirk from the man “Being allowed on the bed is not exactly my idea of a reward.”

That made Arthur snort a laugh and look up

“Getting impatient, are we?” He teased.

Merlin’s retort was cut off by a needy moan when the plug began to vibrate again, now that he was sitting, the feeling was caught right on his prostate. Arthur’s eyes widened a fraction and he blushed before tossing his papers aside and standing, sauntering across the room

“See? You just have to be more convincing,” He purred while kneeling next to Merlin on the bed.

Merlin flopped back against the pillows and let out a frustrated huff when the vibrations stopped, just shy of letting him cum. He was so hard it hurt

“Please,” He panted “Let me finish.”

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin deeply, wrapping a hand around his shaft and giving it a firm squeeze

“Not yet,” He breathed against Merlin’s lips “Hold it a little longer for me.”

Merlin swallowed thickly before reluctantly nodding

“Yes, my Lord…”

Arthur smirked and pecked Merlin on the lips again before pulling away

“Good boy,” He praised while standing and stripping his clothes off.

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lip at the sight. Arthur just shot Merlin an insufferable, cocky grin, which caused Merlin to roll his eyes

“Uhg, you’re such a prat,” He groaned.

Arthur chuckled softly before crawling onto up onto the bed and getting comfortable between Merlin’s legs

“Careful now, I could still decide not to let you finish,” He reminded.

Merlin’s jaw dropped

“No!” He sputtered before quickly averting his gaze “I’ll be good.”

Arthur smirked

“That’s better.”

He ran a hand up Merlin thigh and gently nudged the plug with his knuckles

“Is it really enchanted?” He asked.

Merlin blushed deeply and nodded

“Yes, sometimes it-” And right on cue, the thing started to vibrate, causing Merlin’s sentence to trail off into a moan.

Arthur jerked, he could feel it, and hear it. He couldn’t help the gleeful little grin that slipped

“Oh, I really  _ have  _ been tormenting you, huh?” He snickered.

Merlin scoffed

“Typical P-Pendragon, magic’s fine if it benefits y-you,” He stammered between moans.

Arthur chuckled lightly at that. He curled his fingers around the base of the plug and slowly eased it out of Merlin before tossing it aside. He traced a finger around Merlin’s rim and snickered under his breath when he shuddered

“I guess I don’t have to finger you at all after that,” He breathed as he pressed his thumb inside.

Merlin bit his lip and shivered

“No, sire,” He whimpered “Please just- Mmm!”

Arthur grabbed a small vial of oil out from under his pillow

“Shame, I really enjoy opening you up,” He purred.

Merlin scoffed

“Oh you opened me up plenty today,” He grumbled.

Arthur snorted a laugh

“I guess I did, huh?” He hummed, leaning down and kissing Merlin’s forehead.

Merlin leaned up into it and cooed happily. Arthur smiled longingly at Merlin’s adorable little grin

“You’re too cute,” He sighed.

Merlin hooded his eyes and blushed before his grin turned playful

“I’ll be even cuter speared on your cock,  _ my Lord _ ,” He purred.

Arthur swallowed thickly, cock visibly twitching at that statement. How was it Merlin was so perfect for him like that? He popped the cork out of the vial and slicked his cock up before tossing the vial aside. He pressed his cock to Merlin’s hole and stopped, looking pointedly down at his needy servant

“Beg.”

Merlin huffed and flopped back against the pillows

“Why must you torture me? I’ve waited all day for you,” He whined.

Arthur grinned

“Yes, you have, and you’ll do it again tomorrow, so if you want to finish anytime before  _ tomorrow  _ night, you’ll  _ beg _ ,” He hissed.

Merlin shuddered and looked up at Arthur nervously

“Y-You wouldn’t  _ really _ -”

“Edge you for two days in a row and make you hold your release until tomorrow night?” He interrupted “Yes, I would. And I  _ will _ , unless you do as you’re told.”

Merlin shuddered, cock twitching in visible interest. Arthur smirked

“That’s right,  _ Merlin _ ,” He purred, pressing his lips against Merlin’s “I  _ own  _ your orgasms. You don’t finish unless  _ I _ give you permission. Is that clear?”

Merlin hooded his eyes and nodded eagerly

“Y-Yes, sire,” He agreed.

It was frustrating as all hell, but in the  _ best  _ way. And Arthur had said that if he behaved, he would get to finish. So… He just had to behave… He could manage that, right? Arthur kissed Merlin deeply as he pushed inside, swallowing his desperate moan. He broke the kiss and looked down as he pressed inside

“Still so tight,” He panted.

Merlin buried a hand under the pillow and whined in frustration

“You don’t have to wait, my Lord,” He urged “Please... “

Arthur straightened up and gently ground into Merlin

“I think you can beg better than that,” He drawled.

Merlin pouted slightly before tilting his head back and huffing under his breath

“Please…  _ Ravish  _ me with your cock, sire,” He whined.

Arthur chuckled fondly

“You’re adorable,” He teased before starting to thrust.

He gripped Merlin’s hips as he set a punishing pace, shuddering when Merlin cried out, hands shooting up to grip at Arthur’s shoulders

“F-Finally,” He moaned “Thank you, my Lord.”

Arthur would let that little ‘finally’ slide. He did like Merlin’s attitude, even if he’d never admit it. He figured he’d been cruel enough for their first try at something like this, especially since Arthur  _ had  _ sort of sprung it on Merlin without any explanation. He angled his thrusts to grind along Merlin’s prostate, grinning at the broken sob it pulled from him

“You’ve been so good today, don’t spoil it by finishing without permission,” He teased.

Merlin whimpered desperately, clenching tight around Arthur’s cock

“I-I’m  _ trying _ , my Lord,” He stammered.

Arthur pressed their foreheads together

“So good for me.”

Merlin tossed his head back against the pillows, no longer able to hold his voice, not that Arthur was complaining. He  _ loved  _ hearing Merlin moan, his nails digging into his skin from frustration was absolutely divine.

“Beg me to let you finish,” He breathed, eyes darkening.

Merlin huffed and looked up at Arthur

“P-Please, sire, it  _ hurts _ ,” He whined “I need it! P-Please let me finish for you.”

Arthur shuddered before nodding

“You may,” He panted, sheathing himself in Merlin’s impossibly tight hole, spilling inside him with a muffled groan.

That was more than enough to pull Merlin over the edge, his back arching taught like a bow as he seed splattered across his and Arthur’s stomachs. He immediately blacked out afterwards, causing Arthur to let out a breathless chuckle

“Oops,” He sighed fondly “Guess I pushed you a little too far?”

He carefully pulled out, loving the way Merlin shuddered, even while unconcious. He grabbed a clean cloth and gently wiped Merlin down, being mindful not to wake him. Once he’d gotten them both cleaned up, he flopped down next to Merlin, pulling him against his chest and gently carding his hands through his hair

“You did wonderfully,” He praised under his breath.

Merlin made a sleepy sound and nuzzled Arthur’s chest, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Arthur hooded his eyes and relaxed back against the pillows. He was tired, but… He wanted to watch Merlin sleep. At least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> They may not have discussed it ahead of time, but don't worry, Merlin's 100% into it.
> 
> This is also one of those fics that's a oneshot, but if enough people want a sequel, I will totally write one.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
